One
by Matrix14
Summary: Harry and Draco have a big argument and then Draco does something rather unexpected. But will what Harry finds mean the end of something that's only just beginning? Please r/r!
1. Default Chapter

  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (what a shame), J.K. Rowling does. I do, however own the plot. The song  
'One' is by U2 and is, if I may say so, one of their best. It can be found on the 'Achtung Baby' album.  
  
Author's Note: Don't take this fic too seriously, I don't. It's one of my first that I recently found and I can't believe  
how dumb it sounds. I was trying to make my writing sound more mature... well, that backfired, didn't it? Never   
mind. Please review. Oh, and if you don't like m/m, slash, yaoi PLEASE TURN BACK NOW. Don't waste   
everyone's time by flaming me, 'cos I have warned you. :-)  
I tried not to make this fic not too depressing... that didn't work either.  
Hi to KT, Nenni, Noshi, and all you other groovy people!  
  
  
One  
~~~~  
  
--------------  
Did I dissapoint you?  
Or leave a bad taste in your mouth?  
You act like you never had love  
And you want me to go without  
  
Well it's too late  
Tonight  
To drag the past out  
Into the light  
We're one  
But we're not the same  
We get to carry each other  
Carry each other  
One.  
  
Have you come here for forgiveness?  
Have you come to raise the dead?  
Have you come here to play Jesus  
To the lepers in your head?  
Did I ask too much  
More than a lot  
You gave me nothing  
Now it's all I got  
We're one  
But we're not the same  
We hurt each other  
Then we do it again.  
  
One love   
One blood  
One life  
You got to do what you should  
  
One life  
With each other  
One  
One.  
--------------  
  
Harry ran down the corridor in the dungeons and felt the tears streaming down his face. He didn't even know why  
the hell he was crying. He leant against the wall and gasped to get his breath back.  
  
What had he been doing down there anyway? Had he come to see him? He didn't know. He didn't mean to go  
down to the dungeons, but it was as if something had led him there.   
  
He hated his life in the Gryffindor tower, pretending to be interested in Ginny, laughing with Ron about Hermione   
and eyeing up Parvati and Lavender as they walked up the stairs. He hated his friends for making him be   
something he wasn't, even though it wasn't their fault. He hated the stone walls of the tower for confining him into  
a false existance and for making him deny the very essence of his life.  
  
For if they knew the source of that essence and existance, he felt sure that he would be cast away as a freak of   
nature, or forced to live life as an outcast, something which would be made more unbearable by being denied  
his chance to observe the object of his passion.  
  
For the object of his passion, exquisite in every detail, was all that kept him alive. His life as 'The Boy Who Lived'   
had long since grown tiresome and even hateful and he longed for a slice of normality. But was normality to be  
found in the unrequited love of a forbidden treasure? When, upon rising in the morning, he felt that life held   
nothing worth living for, he would be set on finding away to end that wretched life, to do away with his troubles   
and his pain. But then, on spying his love walking the corridors and halls of the school, or sitting and staring   
stonily at the opposite wall in breakfast, he was reminded of the light shining at the other end of the tunnel, the   
reason for living, even if that reason was untouchable.  
  
Of course it seemed obvious to Harry that his love was unrequited. Why would the most good looking guy in   
school, always the one the girls draped themselves around, have feelings for him? Especially as they hated each  
other and even more especially as they were both male.  
  
For the object of his desires was desired also by at least half the school, and Harry knew he was out of reach. It  
was as if his love was locked in a gallery of fine art, surely a place where a thing of such beauty belongs, sealed  
behind a wall of glass through which he could be seen and wondered at silently, but never touched, and never   
informed of his divinity. And Harry's view through the glass was obstructed by a veil of hate, a mist of anger, that  
kept them even further apart. Instead of even being able to speak civily to his love, Harry was trapped into a   
world of sneering and insults. Although, he sometimes reflected, this could be counted as a blessing, as there   
could therefore never arise a situation where Harry could let his intentions and feelings spill out unchecked as   
they would never spend time in each others' company.  
  
Harry also felt that, being the object of his disgust and anger and hate, it would give him someone to blame for  
the obvious sadness and pain he was feeling. Harry felt that even to be a scapegoat to him would be better than  
to be nothing to him. All he wanted was to be near him.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and pictured his love, bringing forth every detail he had memorised from observing him  
endlessly in lessons and at meal times.  
  
He knew the exact way that his middle length wavy blonde hair, almost white as the hair of an angel, sometimes  
fell across the finely chiseled features and had to brushed away hurredly with a hand. And how Harry wished it  
was his hand that could brush away the hair. He knew his features as if they were his own, and could draw them  
blindfold, his thoughts lingering on the high cheekbones and aquiline nose. He knew, from the brushes in the   
corridors, the exact smell of the angel-hair, the soft, spicy aroma that wafted from it and beffuddled Harry's mind.  
Harry knew the way the dark robes hung off the slim form and accentuated the figure gotten by years of   
Quidditch playing. That body made Harry squirm. But most of all, Harry knew the icy blue-grey eyes that seemed   
harsh and unfeeling, but that once he felt passionately about something, or was involved in an argument, would   
blaze with cold fire that entranced Harry. When the light shone on those wonderful eyes, you would catch   
glimpses of violet and crystal blue, sparkling amongst the silver-grey. Those were the eyes that could make Harry  
melt, the eyes that made him go weak at the knees.  
  
At first, when Harry first started to become tongue-tied when his love entered the room, he had dismissed his  
feelings as childish and hidden his embarrasment with sharp insults and jibes. Now, though, as he had become  
quietly resigned to the fact of his love for his worst enemy, he had sat back, avoiding eye contact, and letting Ron   
handle the confrontations, (usually with quite serious physical consequences for Ron as Crabbe and Goyle   
stepped in to defend their master), keeping his eyes to the floor.  
  
As he grew more used to the feeling of desolation and wretchedness, and got used to the idea of being 'gay', he  
had become easier with the fact that keeping quiet and merely observing his love could provide, even if it could  
not satisfy and locked his feelings inside of him. He had thought he was getting over his 'crush', as he learned  
to supress his feelings, but he had finally snapped earlier that evening.   
  
He had entered the Great Hall and sat to eat dinner, keeping his eyes off the Slytherin table, and keeping them  
on his own plate (which, being covered mostly in mashed potato, was not very interesting). Things had been   
going fine until he had allowed himself to glance over at the Slytherins and seen a girl lean over the table and   
kiss him. He had pulled away from her, but he was smiling (something highly unusual for him) and Harry had felt  
his heart crushed and trampled upon by a thousand hippogriffs. He had suddenly felt an urge to be sick and had  
rushed from the table, much to the worry of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.  
  
Later that night, frustrated with the endless noise and laughter of the Gryffindor common room, he had wanted to  
find a place where he could sit and cry, and feel completely miserable, without people asking him pointless   
things like 'are you okay?', and trying to comfort him. He WANTED to feel miserable, he WANTED to cry. He   
just wanted to sit in the dark and hate the world.  
  
Whatever had possessed him to walk to the dungeons was beyond him, he just felt a force pulling him there, and  
found to his discomfort that watching the one he loved would make him feel better. Covered in his invisibility   
cloak, he had followed him all the way to the Slytherin common room, only to find that when he reached the   
entrance, he turned and said calmly,  
  
"I know you're following me."   
  
Harry had looked right into those silver eyes and run away down the corridor, letting the tears fall down his cheeks  
and praying that he wouldn't be followed. How could he face it if he found out who had been following him for the   
past months?  
  
As Harry leant gasping against the damp wall, trapped in a dead end, he didn't realise that he was being   
followed. The owner of the silver eyes crept silently into the corridor behind him and peered warily into the alcove,  
or rather, fake doorway, that Harry stood in. Seeing nothing, on account of Harry's cloak, he decided to step into  
the doorway. He knew perfectly well who had been following him, because there was only one person that he   
knew of in the school that could become invisible. And what scared him was that being in the same close vicinity  
with that person made his pulse quicken unexplainably.  
  
Harry heard footsteps behind him and froze. He hardly breathed, fearing that the person behind him would hear  
his fast breaths and that he would be discovered. He prayed under his breath that the person behind him would  
give up and go away.  
  
"I know you're here, Potter." Came the familiar drawl which, unbeknownst to Harry, Draco used as a cover for the  
tone in his voice, which, if detected, would have given his deplorable feelings away.  
  
Damn, Harry thought. He sighed and slowly turned, fixing a sneer on his face, and removing the invisibility cloak.  
  
"What're you doing here, Malfoy?" He sneered.  
  
"I think you'd better answer that," Draco said, "As this is my prowling ground."  
  
"I'm here to paint the walls canary yellow. You?" Harry asked sarcastically.  
  
"No need to get sarcastic, Potter." Draco frowned.  
  
"Oh, get lost, Malfoy." Harry sighed, turning away.  
  
"Don't go giving me orders, Potter." Draco growled, moving closer to him, "I can easily go and get Snape."  
  
"Look, Malfoy," Harry snapped, spinning round to face him, and jumping in shock at how close Draco's face was  
to his, "I'm not in the mood, okay? Just leave me alone."  
  
"You make it sound like I'm asking you to sleep with me." Draco said dryly. He noticed Harry's red eyes. Had he   
been crying? For some reason the thought of Harry crying made Draco's stomach contract with sadness.  
  
Harry turned away slightly to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks.  
  
"Sod of, Malfoy."  
  
Draco tried to think of a suitable comeback, but decided that he didn't want to become involved in a slanging   
match. He raised his hands in exasperation and Harry braced himself for a cutting remark. It never came. Draco  
turned and marched out into the corridor.  
  
Harry raised his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes. Sighing loudly, he slid down the wall and sat with his   
head in his hands, feeling tears well up. All he wanted was to speak normally to Draco, but instead he always  
ended up arguing with him. It hurt him so much to say the things he did, but after seven years of insults and  
sneers, it was a reflex action. He felt his shoulders heave with the first sob, and gave in to his feelings, letting   
himself break down, safe in the knowledge that Draco was gone.  
  
However, while in the corridor, Draco had stopped striding away and leant against the wall, also feeling bad   
about what he had said to Harry. He never felt remorse for insulting people, it was his duty as a Malfoy to  
hurt people. But just then, seeing Harry's bloodshot eyes, knowing that he was feeling bad, Draco felt that he   
shouldn't have said anything to him. Suddenly, he made to do something he had never done in his life. He  
went to apologise. And if it wasn't for the mark newly imprinted on his arm... no, no, Draco. Don't think about it.  
  
He hadn't wanted to 'become' one of them. He had fought the strong hands that held him as the mark was   
branded into his skin, making him cry out in pain. But then his father had hit him, and when he woke later, the  
mark was there, against his skin. But that didn't mean he had to be attatched to it, even though it was attatched  
to him.   
  
As he neared the little fake doorway, he stopped, his heart in his mouth, at the sound he heard. Harry was crying.  
Sobbing, actually.  
  
Draco peered around the corner. He saw Harry, sitting on the floor with his head in his hands, his shoulders   
shaking with tears that had been bottled up for seven years. What shocked him most was that in Harry, he saw a  
reflection of himself. He saw Harry's lonliness shining around him like a halo and realised that this was exactly  
what he himself needed desperately to do. He needed to cry out his pain. He needed to cry out the rejection he   
felt from his father, and he needed to cry out the feelings he'd locked up for so many years. Feelings for Harry  
that went far beyond anything he had previously considered.  
  
"Potter?" He asked softly.  
  
"What?" Harry sniffed miserably, not bothering to lift his head.  
  
Draco walked forward and Harry felt him slide down the wall beside him.  
  
Harry expected Draco to gloat and make some sarcastic comment about him, and in a way, he wanted him to  
so that he could hit him and in that way vent his anger. But Draco just sat, watching as Harry tried to control his  
tears, sniffing and wiping at his eyes.  
  
When Harry finally regained control, he raised his face to Draco's to meet his gaze.  
  
"Go on." He said.  
  
"What?" Draco asked.  
  
"Make a comment. Laugh."  
  
Draco cringed as he realised that Harry thought that was all he was capable of.  
  
"Is that what you think I'm like?" Draco asked.  
  
"It's what I know you're like."  
  
"You don't know me at all do you?" Draco asked sadly.  
  
"Malfoy, just get lost." Harry moaned, "I'm not in the mood for your stupid games."  
  
"Fine." Draco said, getting slightly annoyed, "So much for Malfoy-The-Sympathetic."  
  
"You?!" Harry scoffed, "Sympathetic?! You couldn't manage to be sympathetic if someone paid you!"  
  
"And who are you to judge me?" Draco asked Harry sharply. "I'm a Malfoy, you're almost a mudblood."  
  
That was it. The final straw. Harry's patience snapped.   
  
"Bastard." He hissed. He turned, and before Draco had time to move, he hit him. Hard.  
  
Draco fell backwards and clutched his face. He took his hand away from his nose and saw blood.   
  
"You..." He hissed, "You.." He was unable to say anything to justify his hatred of Harry at that moment.  
  
"Me what?" Harry asked. "What about me do you find so horrible? What about me is so wrong?"  
  
"I told you, I'm a Malfoy, I hate everybody. It's what I do!" Draco shouted.  
  
"But why, for God's sake?" Harry shouted back, "Why are you like this?"  
  
"Because I am!" Draco yelled, standing up and turning his back on Harry.  
  
"Don't turn your back on me!" Harry yelled, also standing, "I'm sick and tired of arguing with you! Why can't you   
just stand and yell back instead of walking away?! It makes me so angry when you just ignore me!" Harry   
grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him round to face him.  
  
"You want me to yell at you?!" Draco yelled, "Fine! Anything specific you'd like me to say?!"  
  
"No! Anything! Just shout for God's sake!"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Because I can't take all your insults and your snide remarks anymore!" Harry cried, his eyes stinging with tears   
of frustration, "If you've got something to say, say it now!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Go on then!"  
  
"I will!"  
  
"Good!"   
  
Draco stood and glared at Harry. They could pretty much feel the electricity between them.  
  
Suddenly, Draco stepped forward. He paused uncertainly, then stepped forward again, but quicker, and closed  
the gap between them, pinning Harry against the wall.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
He leant forward and kissed Harry gently.  
  
Harry jumped in shock and pushed Draco away.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?!" He hissed.  
  
"I thought... I thought you..." Draco began. He blushed and backed away, "Sorry. I'll go." He wiped his mouth self  
conciously and Harry tried to ignore the pain in his eyes. He turned, about to go.  
  
"No, wait." Harry said. What the hell had he been thinking? This moment was what he'd been waiting for for six  
years.  
  
"Why? What's the point?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Harry stepped forward and placed his hand on Draco's cheek. Draco lowered his eyes and avoided Harry's  
gaze.  
  
Harry leaned forward haltingly and raised his head to Draco's and pressing their lips together. Draco stiffened,  
but relaxed against Harry and responded to the kiss as Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. Draco  
pulled Harry closer to him.  
  
Ten Minutes Later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So tell me, what are you really like?" Harry asked, leaning against Draco as they sat on the floor of the corridor  
against the wall.  
  
Draco looked into Harry's eyes and noticed just how green they actually were. Just like emeralds in the sun, they  
shone with sadness and pain. How had Draco ever thought that Harry was happy? He had always hated Harry  
for having everything. Friends, people who loved him, fame. He had always hated Harry for being happy. Now,  
though, he saw that Harry carried even more grief around inside of him than even he did.  
  
And equally, by seeing the depth in Draco's eyes, Harry understood what he went through and why he acted like  
he did. He understood how painful it was to Draco to be misunderstood and to be judged because of his name.   
He saw how the name 'Malfoy' hung over Draco's head like a dark cloud.  
  
Now that this new plane of understanding had been reached, Draco lifted a hand tentatively and brushed Harry's   
scar with his fingertips. Harry shivered and Drcao shrugged off his cloak, wrapping around Harry's shoulders.  
  
"You're cold." He said softly.  
  
Harry shivered more as Draco brushed his hair. Draco pulled Harry nearer to him and held him, wrapping his   
arms round him. Harry didn't even think about moving away, just buried his head into Draco's robes.  
  
"Why do you cry?" Draco asked.  
  
"Why do you?" Harry murmured.  
  
"Don't know." Draco whispered.   
  
Harry felt so secure in Draco's arms, he felt safer than he had done in years. How could he feel so normal when  
he was sitting in the arms of his MALE worst enemy?  
  
He felt tears trickle down his cheeks, the happy feeling was too much for him.   
  
Draco felt his eyes begin to fill up as he glanced down at the boy curled up next to him.  
  
He closed his eyes and smiled, thinking about what Snape would do if he came across them.   
  
"Aaagh!" He gasped in pain.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, sitting up, gazing at Draco worredly.  
  
Draco turned his head away from Harry and clutched his left forearm.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco panicked and tried to stand up, avoiding Harry's eyes.  
  
Harry pulled him back down.  
  
"Show me!" He told Draco.  
  
"No!" Draco tore his arm away and made to get up again.  
  
Harry grabbed his sleeve and pulled it up, revealing an angry red mark.  
  
"No!" Harry gasped, backing away, "No! You're one of them!"   
  
"I'm not!" Draco said desperately as Harry backed away from him, "I'm not!"  
  
But burned into Draco's arm was the skull, complete with snake coming out of it's mouth. Draco was branded   
with the mark of Voldemort.  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. One Life

IMPORTANT NOTICE TO READERS: THIS STORY CONTAINS SLASH (homosexuality). Although it is not   
featured in any graphic or sexual way, those opposed to homosexuality or slash should not read this story.  
Themes of suicide and child abuse are also dealt with (not graphically) in this story.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, or any other person or organisation  
connected with the Harry Potter books and/or film. I do not own the characters in this story, and I do not write   
this story for any gain (financial, etc.) other than a literary one of writing stories about my favourite characters.  
I do, however, own the plot of this story, and I apologise sincerely if it resembles in any way another author's work.  
  
  
  
One: Chapter 2; One Life  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No! Harry, wait!" Draco scrambled to his feet as Harry backed away. "You've got it wrong!"  
  
"I see it now." Harry hissed. "They sent you here to seduce me and then lead me to Voldemort. It didn't work.  
Your plan failed." He turned to run, "I'm going to get Dumbledore."  
  
"Harry, please!" Draco pleaded, tears running down his cheeks. "I didn't want to be one of them. They forced   
me!... Please...."  
  
"No..." Harry shook his head as Draco took a step towards him, "No..." He felt tears well up.  
  
"Please, Harry! Believe me!"  
  
"But you've got that...that thing... on your arm!"  
  
"You have to believe me..."  
  
"Why?" Harry demanded. "Why the hell should I believe you? Since the first year all you've done is make snide  
comments and get me into trouble. You've never given me a chance to trust you ONCE. Why should I now?"  
  
"Harry, after what we've just shared, how can you not trust me?"  
  
"What we shared..."  
  
"What we shared should have told you that I'd never do anything to hurt you."  
  
"Apart from the previous seven years worth of hurt."  
  
"I don't care about before! All I know is if you run away from me, you won't come back!"  
  
"But you're a death-eater!"  
  
Draco flinched as if he had been hit.  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"You are!"  
  
"Look at me." Draco said, "Do you honestly believe it?"  
  
Harry turned his head away and remained silent. Draco stepped forward and closed the gap between them,   
lifting his hand to Harry's face, feeling him flinch, and turning his head to meet his eyes.  
  
As Draco looked into Harry's emerald eyes he saw the fear, the anger, and the betrayal behind the tears that   
Harry was now also shedding. It hurt him to see it but he held Harry's terrified stare.  
  
"Do you believe it?" He asked again, softly.  
  
Harry looked up into Draco's eyes and saw the pain and the vunerability flashing across the icy grey.  
  
"I..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I... I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean 'you don't know'?!" Draco asked, his voice rising, the tears still running. "It's either a yes or  
a no!"  
  
"I mean, I don't know whether you're telling the truth, or whether you're just a good actor!" Harry cried, his voice  
breaking, "The part of me that looked in your eyes says 'no', but the part of me that saw that...thing...says 'yes'. I  
want to believe you... But then how did you get the mark if you didn't..." He trailed off.  
  
"You really want to know what happened?" Draco asked, "Do you really want to know?"  
  
Harry nodded hesitantly.  
  
"But you have to understand that once you know about me, you have to stick with me. I can't pour my soul out to  
have you leave."  
  
"I'll decide when you've told me."  
  
"You really don't know me." Draco said sadly.  
  
"You never gave me a chance."  
  
"Gave you a chance?! I offered to be your friend the first day of the first year, but you said no!"  
  
"I'm not here for a guilt trip, Draco." Harry said coldly, "Get on with the story."  
  
"This is hard for me, Harry!"  
  
"I've been tricked by you before. Just because you've kissed me, it doesn't mean a thing."  
  
"Fine!" Draco exploded, "I'll tell you who did this to me; My father... he came into my room with all his minions...   
and they grabbed me. I tried to fight, but they were too strong. I guess I didn't fight hard enough, huh?" Draco was   
so angry with Harry for making him go through it all again, he forgot the tears pouring down both their faces and   
carried on, rage in his voice. Isn't it strange how it's hard to start crying, but once you do, they keep on coming?   
"They told me I could do it willingly, or they'd force me. I said I'd never do it, so they tied me to the bed."  
  
The look on Harry's face turned to horror as Draco talked, but Draco ignored him and carried on,  
  
"They gagged me... I couldn't do any thing when they burnt that thing into me. I couldn't even scream. First my   
father got a knife and cut the pattern out. I could feel the blood running down my wrist. Then he got ink and he  
scratched it into the cut with the knife again... over and over -"  
  
"Okay, Draco, you can stop. I believe you." Harry was beginning to get scared by the look on Draco's face. But  
Draco carried on.   
  
"No!" He yelled at Harry, "You wanted to know, so now I'm telling you! When they'd stopped they kicked me and  
my father hit me! He said that I was part of Voldemort now and that I couldn't do anything about it! And then they   
left me there! I was coughing up blood for a week!"  
  
"Draco, please!" Harry pleaded. "Stop!"  
  
"I had four broken ribs, Harry! I almost died! And you know what?!" Draco shouted, oblivious to Harry's or his   
own tears, "I was glad!"  
  
"What?!" Harry gasped.  
  
"I was glad they did that because I'd have a reason to finally do it! A reason to kill myself! Because that's what I   
wanted.... I didn't want to live anymore! I didn't want to be me, being an arrogant prick all the time, and having you   
hate me!"  
  
"Draco, I don't hate you..."  
  
"I was going to do it! I stood there and I got the knife and I cut my wrist!"  
  
Harry looked even more anguished.  
  
"I saw the blood running out of me, but it was like it wasn't really me! But then I thought about you. And I realised  
I couldn't kill myself, I had to apologise to you first! It's your fault this happened, it's your fault I'm still here!" Draco  
broke down and hid his face in his hands. "It's all because of you." He moaned.  
  
"Oh, Draco..." Harry stepped forward to comfort the distraught boy. Harry knew he wasn't lying. Something about  
what he'd said had touched him. But Draco moved away.  
  
"Don't you understand?" Draco hissed. "All this is your fault. If I'd never met you, I could just have got on with my  
life. I could have carried on the way my family's been carrying on for centuries."  
  
"Wait a minute, you're blaming me for your family problems?!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"I shouldn't have questioned it." Draco moaned. "I should have gone along with it."  
  
"Of course you shouldn't! Don't talk like that! What's it got to do with me anyway?"  
  
"When I saw you that day in Madame Malkin's I didn't like you - " Draco began.  
  
" - Don't worry, the feeling was mutual." Harry interupted.  
  
"Please, Harry. It's hard for me to talk about this."  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry."  
  
"Anyway, I thought that you were just some idiot I'd never see again. But then you were on the train. Do you know  
what it felt like when you said you didn't want to be friends with me?"  
  
"Don't tell me you were hurt."  
  
"I wasn't. I was more shocked. No one said no to a Malfoy. And every time I saw you since then you annoyed the   
hell out of me."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I think it changed after The Triwizard Tournament. I saw what the Dark Arts did to people and I remember   
seeing you come out of that maze with Diggory dead next to you and I realised you could have died. Hell, you   
should have died... And it scared me." This last statement was barely whispered and Harry had to strain to hear  
it.  
  
They stood in silence for a moment and only the sound of Draco's ragged sobs broke the quiet.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Harry." Draco sobbed, "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Draco." Harry moved forward and placed his hand on Draco's arm. Draco flinched but Harry didn't remove his  
hand. Harry pulled Draco closer to him and hugged him tightly, stroking the blond boy's hair. "What are you sorry   
for?"  
  
"For what I am. For what I've done to you."  
  
"The only thing you've ever done to me is make me realise how lucky I am." Harry said quietly.  
  
Harry already knew what he had to do. Proffessor Dumbledore had to know about Draco's father. Harry would  
make sure Draco wouldn't hurt anymore.  
  
But before they did anything else, Harry knew it would take time for Draco to heal.   
  
"I'm going to help. I don't know how, but I will." He promised.  
  
Draco sniffed.  
  
"We have to get back to our common rooms, they'll be missing us." Harry said gently into Draco's hair.  
  
"I can't go back there, not now, not tonight." Draco said. He looked up at Harry sadly and Harry felt a pang of  
something.... pity? sympathy?....love? no....surely not....  
  
"I know. Where can you go? You sure as hell can't come back to the Gryffindor tower."  
  
"It doesn't matter," Draco said in mock-wretchedness, "I'll find a cupboard somewhere."  
  
Harry spluttered with laughter at the look on Draco's face and how ridiculus what he'd said sounded.  
  
"What?!" Draco asked.  
  
"Nothing." Harry grinned. Draco almost smiled. "I've got it!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Hagrid's cabin!"  
  
"The flaw in the plan being that, uh, Hagrid lives there?" Draco pointed out.  
  
"But he's not there! He's gone to visit Madame Maxime! He said I could go there if I needed to."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"I need to feed Fang anyway. You can stay there overnight."  
  
"On my own?" Draco asked, batting his eyelids.  
  
"I thought we'd agreed you weren't trying to seduce me!" Harry laughed.  
  
"I never said that..." Draco said mischeviously. He stopped suddenly, as if struck by a thought.   
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Does this mean we're... you know..."  
  
"I suppose so." Harry replied. "Why? Does it bother you?"  
  
"No. It's just..."  
  
"What?" Harry repeated.  
  
"In the space of an hour we've gone from being enemies to love's young dream. It's kind of a bit... sudden..."  
  
"It's strange, but it seems like I've known you for years." Harry said dreamily.  
  
Draco laughed,  
  
"You're getting sentimental already."  
  
"I know what you mean though. What are we going to do tomorrow? We've not thought about this. We're not   
thinking properly."  
  
"You mean you're thinking about the consequences of sleeping with me?"  
  
"Draco! No...I mean..."  
  
"I know. But don't you ever wish that for just one day you could ignore your brain and just act on impulse?"  
  
"It doesn't work like that."  
  
"Please, Harry. I need you."  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"Okay, I'll go with the whole 'no regrets' theory tonight." Harry ran a hand through his hair, "I'm going to regret this."  
  
Draco smiled.  
  
"We'd better get to Hagrid's then. And Draco?" Harry turned to Draco.  
  
"Uh-huh?"  
  
"Nothing is going to happen tonight."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Harry turned to Draco seriously and brushed his cheek with his thumb.  
  
"This is too soon for you. And for me. I won't hurt you by doing something we'll regret."  
  
"But -"  
  
" - No, Draco. Tonight we sleep in Hagrid's cabin. Sleep. That's all. Got it?"  
  
"Yes." Draco said, then looked down at Harry, who was still an inch shorter than him, and still had his hands  
at either side of Draco's face. He kissed him quickly. "Thankyou. For listening."  
  
"That's okay." Harry smiled and they walked out of the side room in the wall.  
  
They walked side by side down the corridor, not noticing when the hole in the wall mysteriously morphed into   
a completely flat bricked surface, leaving no trace that the side room ever existed.   
  
Out of the shadows stepped a figure. The features slowly became apparent and the eyes watched the two  
seventeen year olds walk away down the corridor.  
  
"So that's it, is it?" The voice said slowly. "I'll get you for this, Malfoy, make no mistakes about it."  
  
  
Hagrid's Cabin  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Harry asked, smoothing Draco's hair. Draco had let his hair grow long, much to his  
father's annoyance (which made him like the style even more), and it was shoulder length and wavy, a wonderful   
silver colour that shone in the moonlight coming through the windows. "Okay, stupid question."  
  
"Thankyou for letting me come here. I couldn't have faced them in the common room tonight. I hate them for what  
they are and what they've made me."  
  
"Shh..." Harry said soothingly. "You're tired. Get some sleep."  
  
"Will you...?" Draco asked, looking pleadingly up at Harry from where he was lying on the oversized bed.  
  
"Yes. But nothing happens."  
  
"Okay." Draco nodded.  
  
Harry looked down at Draco where he lay on the bed and realised how much like a small child he was. He lay   
helpless and vunerable. All he wanted was what he'd needed all his life. Love.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and lifted back the covers. He slipped in behind Draco so that he lay with Draco's   
back to him and moved closer, wrapping his arms round the blond boy and nuzzling his ear. He realised Draco  
was shivering.   
  
"You're shaking." Harry whispered, savouring their closeness.  
  
"I'm s-sorry."  
  
"It's been a stressful day."   
  
Draco didn't answer. Harry peered over Draco's shoulder and saw that he had fallen asleep. He smiled and   
rested his head next to Draco's, falling asleep almost instantly still with his glasses on.  
  
  
  
Sometime during the night, Harry woke to feel Draco shaking and whimpering in his sleep.   
  
"Draco?" Harry croaked sleepily.  
  
"No..." Draco moaned, "Please..."  
  
"Draco, you're dreaming." Harry shook Draco gently.  
  
"No! Leave me alone! Don't!"  
  
"Draco!" Harry said, beginning to get worried that he couldn't wake Draco, "Draco, wake up!"  
  
"No!" Draco sobbed, "It hurts!"  
  
Draco began to thrash about wildly so Harry grabbed his arms and held Draco to him. At Draco's wrist, Harry's  
hand came into contact with something that burned his skin.  
  
"Ouch!" He hissed. He pulled Draco's arm away and looked down. "Yeesh."  
  
The Dark Mark glowed fiercely, red and black like hot coals, on Draco's wrist.  
  
"Draco, wake up, you're dreaming." Harry whispered, shaking Draco awake.  
  
Draco opened his eyes and turned, gazing up at Harry with tears glistening on his cheeks.  
  
"I..." He gasped.  
  
"Ssh. It was just a dream." Harry reassured him.  
  
"B-but I s-saw him!" Draco sobbed.  
  
"Who? Who did you see?"   
  
"Him....Lord Voldemort. He'll punish me for what I've done!" Draco looked around wildly. "I have to get out of  
here! Maybe if I go..." He sat up and tried to walk away from the bed, but Harry grabbed his wrist. The wrong one.  
"Aaah!" Draco cried out.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Harry let go and grabbed the other wrist instead.  
  
"Let me go!" Draco cried.  
  
"You're not going anywhere! You're in no state to go walking about! You just had a nightmare."  
  
"It wasn't a nightmare!" Draco shrieked. "I saw him! I heard what he said!"  
  
"And what did he say?"  
  
"It doesn't matter! I have to get out of here, I have to get away from you!"  
  
"Me?!" Harry sat back, shocked.  
  
"I can't risk it..." Draco muttered, "I won't risk it..."  
  
"Risk WHAT?"  
  
Draco sat down heavily on the edge of the bed and burried his head in his hands.  
  
"It doesn't matter..." He moaned through his fingers.  
  
"Draco -" Harry placed a hand on Draco's back. "Please tell me."  
  
"You." Came the muffled reply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He threatened to kill you."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"ALL?!"  
  
"Draco, as long as we're at Hogwarts he can't kill us. Either of us. Anyway, it's not as if I haven't faced him   
before."  
  
"I won't risk it."  
  
"Risk what? My life? Because I'm sorry, that isn't your decision to make."  
  
"I won't let you die for me. I care about you. If not as something more, then just as a friend. It's better if I just go.   
Maybe he won't...."  
  
Harry crawled over the bed to Draco and sat next to him. He put his arm round Draco's shoulders and pulled him  
nearer to him.  
  
"Don't think about it anymore. While we're here, Dumbledore'll protect us. Please try and get some sleep."  
  
Draco nodded and sniffed, rested his head on Harry's chest and closed his eyes.  
  
~~~  
  
Not that far away, a cold laugh filled the small firelit room. The flames from the fireplace created flickering   
shadows that danced their way across the figure's face, not quite shedding enough light on the features to make  
them apparent from beneath the hood the figure wore.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry, I'll find a way. And not even that mudblood loving fool will be able to stand in my way. You've  
evaded me too many times. This time neither of you will escape."  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. One Blood

One Blood  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry walked slowly, exhausted, towards the Gryffindor tower having left Draco at the entrance to the Dungeons.   
He was deep in thought, and wasn't looking where he was going til he walked straight into Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Sorry." He muttered.  
  
"Hey, Harry." Hermione said. "Where were you last night? We looked for you everywhere."  
  
"Hmm?" Harry said, staring at the wall behind Hermione's back.  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked, waving a hand in front of Harry's eyes.  
  
"What, sorry?" Harry asked, startled as he broke his thoughts. "Oh... I stayed in Hagrid's cabin last night."  
  
"Why?" Hermione frowned, concerned.  
  
"Just needed sometime alone, you know." He replied.  
  
"Right... Whatever." Ron said sceptically, "Well anyway, now that we've found you, Fred and George are going  
to come and visit with some new stock next week. They need volunteers -"  
  
"Victims." Muttered Hermione. Ron glared at her.  
  
" - To test their new inventions. You in?" Ron finished.  
  
"Yeah," Harry nodded vaguely, eyes still fixed on the wall behind Hermione's head, "I have to go now... Seeya."  
  
And with that, he walked past them, ignoring the strange looks they gave him as they stared after him.  
  
"What's the matter with him?" Hermione asked, brow knotted with concern and worry.  
  
Ron grinned suddenly,  
  
"Harry's in love!" He crowed.   
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's so obvious!"  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Yeah! He's walking round like Seamus did when Lavender and him got caught in that broom cupboard AND he   
didn't sleep in the tower last night! Ha! Nice one, Harry!" Ron made a crude gesture and walked off grinning  
down the corridor. Hermione rolled her eyes, sighed, and followed.  
  
  
  
Harry turned the corner and stopped, leaning against the wall. Dumbledore. That's what he had to do.  
  
He turned back and, checking first that Ron and Hermione had gone, began to run in the direction of Proffessor  
Dumbledore's office.  
  
He stopped having reached the gargoyle which marked the entrance to the stairs up to the office, having run into   
various people and knocked over one very put out Dennis Creevey (who was still half the size of everyone else,   
even the first years) on the way, and gasped to get his breath back.  
  
"Cockroach cluster!" He panted.  
  
The gargoyle stared impassively back.  
  
Harry groaned. It had been three years since he last went up the stairs, of course the password was bound to   
have changed.  
  
"Come on!" He begged the stone figure, "Can't you just let me in? This is important!"  
  
The gargoyle was motionless. Harry could have sworn it sneered smugly at him.  
  
"Oh, for god's sake, let me in! I'll -" Harry took a threatening step towards it when a voice spoke from behind him.  
  
"Threatening an inanimate object? My my, Potter, this really is a new low, even for you."  
  
Harry spun round, red faced and saw Snape standing there.  
  
"Snape, I need to see Proffessor Dumbledore!" Harry said.  
  
"That's Proffessor Snape to you, and Proffessor Dumbledore is not there." Snape said, sauntering forward.  
  
"Where is he?" Harry demanded.  
  
"London."  
  
"But -"  
  
"Don't worry, when he comes back I'll let him know you wanted to see him."  
  
"But this is urgent!"  
  
"Of course it is, Potter." Snape sneered patronizingly, "Goodbye."  
  
"I'm serious, Snape!" Harry shouted, "This is a matter of life and death! If you ignore this and something   
happens, Dumbledore'll know who to blame!"  
  
Snape looked taken aback at Harry's outburst.  
  
"I'm telling you, Potter, Proffessor Dumbledore isn't here. If it's that important you'll have to tell me."  
  
Harry paused. How could he tell Snape what had happened? At least Dumbledore would have understood.   
Snape would probably expel him or pass it off as a practical joke. But then this was urgent. He had to tell   
someone.  
  
"I need to talk to Proffessor Dumbledore." He said more quietly, almost as if he was pleading.  
  
"He isn't here. It's me or nothing." Snape said, arms folded.  
  
"Alright then." Harry said grudgingly.  
  
"Good. Follow me to my office." Snape turned and strode off. Harry hurried after him.  
  
  
  
Snape had seated himself behind his desk, glaring at Harry.  
  
"Be seated." He indicated the chair opposite himself and Harry sat nervously. "Speak."  
  
Harry glowered at Snape and took a deep breath.   
  
"It's Draco Malfoy." Harry said slowly, waiting for Snape's response.  
  
"Hmm... go on."  
  
"Oh. Right." Harry was suprised Snape hadn't exploded at the name of his favourite pupil. "Umm.... I think... I think  
he's having some kind of breakdown." Harry screwed his eyes shut, waiting for the yelling. It never came.  
  
Instead, laughter filled the room. Harry opened his eyes and saw an amazing sight. Snape was leaning back in   
his chair, head thrown back, laughing loudly.  
  
"W-what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, Potter. That's the best I've heard in a long time!"  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
"Next time you want to get someone expelled, come up with a better reason, Potter."  
  
"I'm not joking, Professor!" Harry stood up and yelled.  
  
Snape wiped his eyes and regarded Harry steadily.  
  
"If this is a prank cooked up by you and Weasley, Potter..."  
  
"It's not, Professor, I swear. I'm serious and I'm not lying."  
  
"No, I don't believe you are." Snapen said after a while. "Sit down and tell me what you mean."  
  
Harry looked down at the desk miserably and sat down once more. He knew that he'd have to tell Snape what  
had happened for him to believe him.  
  
"I've just noticed he's different now... and he doesn't insult everyone... and there's something different..." Harry   
mumbled.  
  
"Potter, you will have to tell me what has happened. Believe me, what ever you are about to say won't shock me.   
I've heard it all before." Snape said sternly.  
  
"Yeah, right you have." Harry muttered, before clearing his throat nervously and beginning. "Well..." It was   
so embarrassing for Harry and he could feel himself getting red. But he was damned if he was going to show it.  
"... Draco told me these things in confidence. I can't tell you."  
  
Snape raised an internal eyebrow at Harry calling Draco by his first name, but didn't show it.  
  
"But it was serious enough to bother Professor Dumbledore about?" Snape asked.  
  
Harry paused. Snape was right. He had to tell someone.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you, but I'm warning you Snape, if you laugh, so help me I'll -"  
  
"You're pushing it, Potter." Snape said lazily.   
  
Harry looked at him with loathing for a moment before speaking.  
  
"Draco and I had and argument and he kissed me." Harry took a deep breath to see what Snape's reaction   
would be. Nothing. "But I found the Dark Mark on his arm." That got Snape's attention. "I'm worried about him. He  
told me about... all the stuff Lucius did to him and how he's treated at home. He was crying. I wanted to tell   
Professor Dumbledore because I'm worried he'll end up either insane or dead."  
  
"You say he has the Dark Mark?" Snape asked, suddenly alert.  
  
"He showed me." Harry said quietly.  
  
"And you're sure it was the Dark Mark?"  
  
"What else would it be?!"  
  
"We must contact Dumbledore." Snape said, half to himself, half to Harry. "But if he has the Dark Mark, why are   
you so keen to help him?"  
  
"I don't know. He told me some stuff. I felt sorry for him."  
  
"What did he tell you?"  
  
"Stuff about Lucius. He didn't want the Mark. He told me... about what Lucius did to him..."  
  
"And you believe him?"  
  
"Yes." Harry replied simply.  
  
"Where is he now?" Snape asked, taking out a piece of parchment and scribbling a message on it.  
  
"I don't know. I left him outside the dungeons."  
  
"You left him... What kind of state was he in?"  
  
"He... wasn't too good." Damn, Harry thought. "I told him to go back to his common room, but..."  
  
"But he could be anywhere." Snape said, thinking quickly. "If he is in the Slytherin common room, there will  
certainly be students in there who are trained by their parents to spy. They will report back to Voldemort if Draco   
is acting suspiciously. We must find him."  
  
Harry nodded and stood with Snape, who tied the message to an owl by his desk and let it fly out of the window.  
  
"You will search the grounds and the other buildings." Snape told Harry. "I will look for Draco with the Slytherins."  
  
"And if I find him?" Harry asked.  
  
"Bring him back here. Are you sure he will accompany you?" Snape asked.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Snape paused, "I believe you own an invisibility cloak?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Take it with you. If you find Draco, bring him here under it. Do not risk letting anyone see you."  
  
"Why -?" Harry began.  
  
"Dumbledore will explain. He will be back within three hours of receiving the message I have sent."  
  
Harry nodded and turned to leave, but Snape spoke again.  
  
"And Potter?"  
  
Harry turned back to Snape.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"About what you said. I am in no position to judge." And with that, Snape swept out of the office to leave Harry   
wondering what he meant.  
  
  
  
Harry ran through the Hall with the invisibility cloak wrapped around him. He'd tried all the places he could think  
of inside; the library, the astronomy tower, the owlery. Even the kitchens. Draco had to be somewhere in the   
grounds. What worried Harry was what he'd be doing out there.  
  
Harry ran out of the front doors and out into the grounds. He stopped and looked around desperately. He took in   
all the places Draco could be. The Forbidden Forest, the greenhouses, Hagrid's cabin.... he could be anywhere.  
  
Then Harry's eyes rested on something shining in the sunlight; something silver down by the lake. Against the   
glare of the sun, he squinted to see what it was that lay on the ground. His breath caught in his throat.   
  
Draco.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit." Harry muttered to himself and began to run towards the prone figure.  
  
Harry reached Draco and flung himself on the ground beside him.  
  
"Draco!" Harry hissed urgently.  
  
Darco lifted his head and looked around. He jumped in shock and moved away when he saw Harry's   
disembodied hand move from under the invisibility cloak.  
  
"Harry? That you?"  
  
"Of course it's me, you idiot!" Harry breathed in relief. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question."  
  
Harry grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him under the cloak.  
  
"I meant," Harry hissed, "What do you think you're doing lying by the lake looking as if you've... well..."  
  
"Killed myself?" Asked Draco cheerfully. "I thought about it."  
  
"Why didn't you?"  
  
"Seemed a shame to ruin your day as well as mine."  
  
"How thoughtful of you." Harry stood up and pulled Draco to his feet. "Come on we have to get back to the castle.   
Snape's waiting."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Us."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath.  
  
"I told him."  
  
"You WHAT?!" Draco yelled, only to have Harry clamp a hand over his mouth. It didn't do to have bodyless voices  
all over the place.  
  
"I had to. I think it's serious. Dumbledore's coming back."  
  
"You think what's serious?" Draco asked, "Why did you have to tell Snape anything?!"  
  
"Because of this. One minute you've completely broken down, the next you're happier than I've ever seen you.   
Then all of a sudden you fly off the handle..."  
  
"And you wonder WHY?" Draco shouted. "I TRUSTED you!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco. I had to tell someone! I couldn't just let you go on like this!" Harry took a step forward and   
touched Draco's cheek gently. "There's something wrong with you, and Snape knows there is. Dumbledore  
knows something, I'm sure of it."  
  
Draco moved away and turned his face away from Harry.  
  
"You had no right to tell him."  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry. But something's wrong. And now that Snape knows, he's going to find you sooner or  
later... Come back with me?"  
  
"Oh alright." Draco snapped. He turned to flounce out from under the cloak, but got tangled in it and turned back  
to Harry, narrowing his eyes. "I'm warning you, Potter..."  
  
"Oh, go on." Harry said exasperatedly. He pushed Draco up the hill towards the buildings.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore's Office  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Draco nocked on the door of Dumbledore's office and heard the command 'come in, come in'. They  
pushed the door open and walked in.   
  
Dumbledore was seated behind his desk, a thoughtful expression on his face. Snape stopped his pacing   
round the room when the two entered and turned to face them.  
  
"Sit down, boys." Dumbledore said, indicating the two chairs by the desk.  
  
Harry glanced at Draco, who nodded, and they sat.   
  
"Now, boys. I understand that there have been some... developments... Please, explain." Dumbledore pressed   
the tips of his fingers together and waited for Harry and Draco to speak.  
  
Harry didn't know what Dumbledore wanted to know so he sat without talking, waiting for Draco to begin.  
  
"Please understand that I cannot help you unless you tell me what is wrong." Dumbledore said kindly.  
  
Draco scowled at Harry and opened his mouth to reply angrily but there was suddenly a crash as the door to  
the office flew open, soliciting an outraged squawk from Fawkes.  
  
"Lucius," Dumbledore said pleasantly as a figure shaking with rage stood in the doorway, "How nice to see you.   
Won't you sit down?"  
  
"No thank you, Albus. I'd just like to talk to my son." Lucius Malfoy said coldly. "Alone."  
  
"Certainly, but could you wait a few minutes until we're finished?" Dumbledore asked politely.  
  
"No I could not." Lucius snapped. "Now, Draco. Come with me."  
  
Harry glanced at Draco and to his horror saw that Draco's hands were shaking. Whether from fear or anger,   
Harry couldn't tell. Harry looked up at Draco's face and caught him looking at him. Harry gave Draco a look that  
said 'I don't know'.  
  
"Father, I should stay here and talk to Professor Dumbledore." Draco began.  
  
"Come, Draco." Lucius said.  
  
"But, Father..." Draco said with something sounding like desperation.  
  
"Draco!" Lucius said sharply.  
  
Draco's head bowed. To Harry it looked horribly like defeat.  
  
"Yes, Father."  
  
Lucius turned sharply and walked out. Draco stood up slowly and followed, head bowed, not even looking at   
Harry or the others.   
  
As soon as the door snapped shut, Harry jumped up.  
  
"You're just going to let him go?!" He yelled. "Do you know what that, that ...bastard did to him?!"  
  
"I don't believe I do, Harry, as neither you nor Draco was willing to tell me." Dumbledore said calmly. "And as   
Draco's father, Lucius is perfectly allowed to talk to his son."  
  
"But it was him that gave Draco the Dark Mark!" Harry hissed.  
  
Dumbledore looked up, his eyes now grave.  
  
"Well, why didn't you say so?" Dumbledore asked. "Was the Mark willingly accepted on Draco's part?"  
  
"Of course not!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"We must find them." Dumbledore said. "Severus, check the dungeons. Harry, you go back to the Gryffindor   
tower. And stay there."  
  
"No, sir. I'm helping." Harry said firmly.  
  
"Do as the headmaster says, Potter." Snape said, stepping out of the shadows from behind Harry, "Stay out of   
the way."  
  
"But -" Harry began to protest.  
  
"No buts, Harry." Dumbledore said. "Now, please, go back to the Common Room."  
  
Harry looked from Snape to Dumbledore, then sighed and walked out.  
  
  
  
An Empty Classroom  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What did you want, Father?" Draco said, hoping he sounded braver than he felt.  
  
"Not a very pleasant welcome for your Father, boy." Lucius said coldly.  
  
"Sorry."   
  
"Are you well?"  
  
"Yes." Draco glared at Lucius. He was tempted to add 'what do you care anyway?'.   
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"Why did you come here, Father?" Draco asked impatiently.  
  
"This morning I received a very interesting letter from Pansy Parkinson." Lucius said, turning to face Draco, cold   
rage glittering menacingly in his eyes.  
  
"Oh yes?"  
  
"How DARE you." Lucius hissed, stepping forward.  
  
"What?" Draco asked, puzzled.  
  
"Don't play the fool with me, boy!" Lucius shouted, "You are a disgrace to your family! You have betrayed your   
lord! Worst still, you are a freak of nature!"  
  
"Wha - " Draco tried to speak but his father struck him across his cheek and he staggered backwords, clutching   
his face and bleeding lip.  
  
"You have obviously renounced your legacy as one of our lord's servants, and you have turned out to be..." Lucius  
shuddered, "An oddity, an obsenity."  
  
"What do you mean?!" Draco gasped.  
  
"You and the Potter boy!" Lucius roared, "You told him everything about yourself! And do not deny it, Pansy heard  
you herself! And it is a good job she did so. I am here to take you home."  
  
Draco paused for a moment to allow this information to sink in.  
  
"But I don't want to go to the mansion!" Draco yelled, "This is my home, here at Hogwarts! I won't leave!"  
  
"You will do as you are told, boy! Our lord has something very interesting to show you."  
  
  
Out in the corridor  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry walked down the corridor and cursed, kicking the wall.  
  
How could Dumbledore let Lucius take Draco?   
  
He had to find Draco. If Lucius had done anything to Draco, he would...  
  
"This is my home, here at Hogwarts! I won't leave!"   
  
Harry heard Draco shout from a nearby classroom. He spun round and ran in the direction of the room.  
  
He burst through the door and saw Draco clutching his face, his lip bleeding, and Lucius standing over him, red   
in the face with rage.  
  
Harry looked from Draco to Lucius and back again to Draco who looked imploringly and pathetically at Harry, as  
if begging him to do something.  
  
Harry launched himself at Lucius, rage blinding him.  
  
He hit the tall blond man hard across the chin, but Lucius barely flinched. Instead, he struck Harry on the back of   
his head, sending Harry reeling towards Draco, who caught him to stop him falling.   
  
"Fool!" Lucius hissed at Harry. "You have now presented me with an even better situation. What would my lord   
find better than Draco delivered to him than both Draco AND Harry Potter."  
  
"Father, don't do this!" Draco begged, a hand on Harry's arm, "Let Harry go, it's nothing to do with him!"  
  
"Shut up!" Lucius commanded. "You are coming with me and there is nothing you can do about it!" 


End file.
